birdietalk_productionsfandomcom-20200216-history
BrantSteele Hunger Games Simulator/List of Arena Events
This page lists all of the possible arena events, even though Chris McLean permanently banned them. Patterns refer to the number of tributes involved in fatal events, and is normally 1-1-2-2-2 unless noted within the heading. Psycho Pikachu A default event where a pack of Psycho Pikachu is unleashed. The pikachu are then let loose in the arena. Pignite farts all over the arena A default event where a cloud of poisonous smoke fills the arena. This event is one of two default events where unfair victories can happen, the other being the fire. Unfair victories can happen if two tributes agree to die in the cloud together. This event is the only default event where the pattern of tributes involved in fatal events is not 1-1-2-2-2, instead being 1-2-2-2-2 because of a sacrifice event. Wave of Eevee A default event where a wave of eevee hits the arena. Angry Rapidash A default event where a Rapidash begins to burn down the arena. This event is one of two default events where unfair victories can happen, the other being the cloud of pignite farts. Unfair victories can happen if a tribute falls to the ground. Ash Ketchum Ash enters the arena and attacks with Thunderbolt. His fandom can also attack tributes. Like the pignite farts event, there is a sacrifice event. The pattern is 1-2-1-2-2. Gastly A mysterious cloud of gastly engulfs the remaining tributes and causes them to see things. The pattern is 1-2-1-2-1. Orgy The remaining tributes, Chris, his assistants, and the arena event stars all get involved in a massive orgy, triggering a fapping effect similar to Roman Reigns's ovary-popping abilities. This event shares the same pattern as the poisonous smoke event, 1-2-2-2-2. Seth Rollins Seth Rollins suddenly appears and starts attacking tributes with his curb stomps and security. Dean Ambrose Dean Ambrose suddenly appears and starts attacking tributes with his various weapons, including Dirty Deeds. Roman Reigns Roman Reigns suddenly appears and starts attacking tributes with his signature moves (Superman Punch, Spear). The Shield All three members of The Shield (Ambrose, Reigns, Rollins) appear at once and start attacking. The pattern for this event is 1-1-1-2-3. Yveltal Yveltal suddenly appears and starts attacking tributes with Oblivion Wing. Along with Xerneas, this event can cause the corresponding side of the Xerneas-Yveltal Meter to go up by one. Xerneas Xerneas suddenly appears and is basically just a troll in sheep's clothing. Along with Yveltal, this event can cause the corresponding side of the Xerneas-Yveltal Meter to go up by one. Blizzard A sudden blizzard hits the arena, causing temperatures to drop down to dangerous levels. Forbidden Sex Sex is suddenly forbidden. If sex is carried out during this rule, iron pipes appear and skewer the offenders. This event is notable for featuring variation, where the iron pipe can skewer one tribute or the other. Tributes Are Pokemon The tributes get thrown into hopeless battles with other Pokemon. This event is basically the one where one tribute goes up at a time, and it is decided if the tribute faints or dies. As such, the pattern is 1-1-1-1-1. Microsoft Sam Sam Jay suddenly appears and attacks the tributes with his violent tantrums. He can also fire people for mutiny, insubordination, and more. Guy the White Guy the White appears and attacks the tributes with lightning. The same berserk buttons from the source material will cause Guy the White to shoot a lightning bolt. Thunderstorm A sudden thunderstorm starts up. Zygarde Zygarde suddenly appears and attacks the tributes with Dragon Pulse and Land's Wrath (the latter move is more common). Zygarde can also appear in regular fatal events. Arceus Arceus suddenly appears and rains down Judgment upon the arena. Curse The arena is suddenly cursed, and mysterious events conspire to kill off the unlucky tributes. Blood Rain A very hot shower of blood rain pours down. The event that occurs the most is tributes fighting for shelter. Sylveancie Sylveancie (Diancie/Sylveon fusion) suddenly appears and attacks the tributes with Dazzling Diamonds and Moonblast. Wrestling Ring A WWE ring rises from the ground. Various WWE-related events happen here. Food Storm Based off of Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs. Many gags from the source movie are used here. Sign Invasion The Sign Invasion that is occasionally talked about by tributes happens in a big way. Terrorist Bomb Male terrorists plant a bomb and gun down the tributes who try to disarm the bomb before it blows up. This event strangely does not feature female terrorists. The pattern is 1-1-2-2-3. Wanted Tributes A five-star wanted level is posted on the tributes. Unfortunately for Kane, this can cause Unfair Moments if tributes get arrested. A poor source of variation as only the third tribute can ever survive an epic last stand. This event shares the same pattern as the Terrorist Bomb event, 1-1-2-2-3. Plan G Plan G, which apparently involves a fatal blast, is activated. Another good source of Unfair Moments if tributes trip and fall, as there is a chance that a tripped tribute will trip another in the process. Another poor source of variation as only the first tribute can ever miraculously survive if he/she gets caught in the fatal blast radius along with two other tributes. Same pattern as the above two events, 1-1-2-2-3. Battleship The arena gets completely flooded, drowning the tributes caught off-guard. The tributes that survive the opening great flood would attack with battleships. Same pattern as the above three events, 1-1-2-2-3. Super Smash Bros. Based off of the Super Smash Bros. series, with events from the source game. The pattern is 1-1-2-2-4. Explosive Chicks An event inspired by Jacob. Chicks that are explosive and carry ebolAIDS appear. Tributes can put these explosive chicks to various uses. Chris's Kill Demand Chris McLean himself gets involved. All that ever happens here is tributes killing other tributes. As such, the pattern is simple enough; 1-2-3-4-5. Chris Challenge 1 One of various challenges put forth by Chris McLean. This challenge is stomping puppies, kitties, cats, dogs, and Mine Turtles. The pattern is 1-1-1-2-2. Horny Tributes Tributes get incredibly horny. A variation of the orgy event, and the opposite of the forbidden sex event. Primal Kyogre Primal Kyogre appears and attacks tributes with Origin Pulse. Primordial Sea also activates during this event (making it similar to the opening to the battleship event). Fireballs Fireballs rain down from the sky. Earthquake An earthquake hits the arena, causing chasms to open up and kill tributes. 50 Arena Event Milestone This event was created by Chris McLean to celebrate the 50 arena event milestone. Absolute randomness and chaos involved here. Ice Cream Truck The ice cream truck is here. Ice cream can be contaminated. The tributes will kill each other over some ice cream. The pattern is 1-1-2-3-4. Free Candy Van The Free Candy Van arrives. This is similar to a fatal event where tributes lure each other inside the van and rape the victims to death. The candy can also be used as weapons. Banned Unfair Wins Kane acts out on the Unfair Moments and bans them for a temporary amount of time. Previous events that could cause Unfair Moments are modified so that the "unfair" part no longer happens. Chris Challenge 2 One of various challenges put forth by Chris McLean. This challenge is running nonstop. The Quiet Game A game where if the tributes made any sort of noise, they would blow up. Pinball The tributes are inside a pinball machine. Chris McLean is playing pinball, so the tributes have to escape if they want to avoid a fatal event. The pattern is 1-2-1-2-3. Pool Table Based off of Cue Ball Cat. The pattern is 1-4-2-2-3. Death Notes Death Notes rain down from the sky. Tributes can write names on these Death Notes to instantly kill a designated victim. Pennywise Duplicates Pennywise will Duplicate into many forms and attack all the tributes who try to kill him. World of Light Based off of the World of Light opening cutscene where Galeem vaporized all of the Smash fighters (except for Kirby). Dr. No Dr. No launches nuclear acid missiles around the area, and tributes try to avoid them without being hit. If hit with a missile, a tribute quickly needs to find a lake before it's too late. Dr. No can also appear in regular fatal events. Goldfinger Goldfingers turn the tributes into gold. The tributes have to find a way to turn back into normal. Category:BrantSteele Category:Browse